Solve for $x$ : $5x = 5$
Answer: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}} = 1$ $x = 1$